


Keepers

by AAALIIIN



Series: Before the Trails [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAALIIIN/pseuds/AAALIIIN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho是怎样成为行者守护人的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> 同样的原著和电影混合设定。

Minho睡到半夜不知道被什么惊醒，同时感觉到有个人一下子捂住了他的嘴。  
“嘘，是我。”  
他挣扎着从睡意中挣脱出来，眨了眨眼睛才借着林间稀疏的月光看清来人的一头金发。  
“Newt…？”他下意识地喊他的名字，声音透过指缝却只剩下不明的呜呜声。  
确认他已经放松警惕不会再吵醒别人之后，鬼鬼祟祟的行者守护人松开了手。  
“别出声，跟我来。”  
Newt俯下身在他的耳边用气声说道，接着像是很确定他会毫不犹豫地跟上一样飞快地扭头走向外面的空地。  
而Minho愣了半天才从刚刚那带着少年特有气味的温热气息里面缓过神来。

他最终在瞭望塔下面追上了他.  
“你要去哪啊喂。”  
金发的少年没说话，随手向上一指便开始往上爬。  
“……”Minho叹了口气只能跟上去。

Newt一屁股坐在瞭望台边缘，两条长腿悬在空中。  
Minho小心翼翼地紧挨着他盘腿坐下。  
“大晚上的你到底想干嘛。”  
Newt低头看着自己随意搭在大腿上的双手，“我想了一晚上，还是想问问你的意见。”  
“什么事？”  
“你还记不记得今晚在地图室，我们去吃饭之前Justin留我说话？”  
“Justin？”Minho皱起眉头。

那是个相当开朗的矮个子男孩，来到林地还不到半年，两个月之前刚刚通过守护人Newt的测试成为了林地的第八名行者。他的加入终于补全了他和Minho早前制定的关于八名行者每人负责一区的计划。这一个多月来Justin一直兢兢业业地每天记录自己负责的2区地图。

“他找你说什么？我还以为我跟他的关系比较好呢，你……”  
“Minho. ”Newt咬着嘴唇轻声打断他。  
亚裔少年一下子从他的守护人眼中读出了事情的严重性。

“他跟我说想试试在迷宫里过夜。”

 

»  
两人最终在天擦亮时才偷偷从瞭望塔上下来溜进厨房顺了几个苹果啃得干干净净。  
Frypan和Alby一起走过来的时候看见的就是林地的行者守护人和他的副手面对面坐在餐桌旁，中间摆了几个苹果核正大眼瞪小眼的情景。  
“What's up, man. ”大厨非常自然地走到Newt旁边坐下，Alby选了他的另外一边。  
Minho见怪不怪地接过Frypan端来的提神饮料慢慢地喝起来，倒是Newt抿了一口之后毫不避讳地当着Frypan的面摆出个嫌弃的表情把杯子推给了对面的人.  
“你们两个昨晚睡觉了吗？”Alby皱眉道。  
两人心虚地对视了一眼，同时低下了头。

 

»  
“你允许他留在迷宫里了？！”

当晚当他和其他行者都回到林地不得不对他的领袖讲出实情的时候，Newt才发觉自己当时在做决定的时候严重低估了Alby得知这个消息之后的愤怒程度。  
作为地图室里仅剩的另外一个人，Minho下意识地维护起自己的守护人，“是他自己坚持，这不关Newt……”  
“Stay out of this, Minho. ”Alby严厉地打断道。  
Newt也飞快地给了他一个闭嘴的眼神，他只好闭上了嘴，不过同时摆出一副绝不会离开这个房间的架势。  
林地领袖见到他这个样子也不好再发作，于是又转回守护人，不过这次语气冷静了许多。  
“你知道规矩，Newt. ”  
他深深地吸了一口气，点了点头。  
“但规矩只是其一。”Alby接着说道，“如果他真的在里面发生了什么……如果明早他没有回来……”

那就是我的责任。

他停顿了一会儿最终也没有接着说下去，不过Newt非常清楚他的意思。他低下头看着自己的鞋尖。

Alby的视线在他们两个人之间游移。  
“你知道我们为什么要遵循我们的规矩，你到林地来已经一年了，想必心里已经非常清楚那些规矩是如何帮助我们把整个林地运作起来，如何让我们保持互相信任。而你是个守护人，Newt. You are a Keeper. 你本应该带着你的行者们按照我们早就定好的规矩做好你们该做的工作，你要对他们的行为负责，你本应该照顾好他们。”

很长的一段沉默之后，Alby轻声说出了他的决定。  
“今晚开始禁闭五天，从明天开始Minho接任行者守护人。”  
接着他推开门走出去，完全没有给两人留下再次开口的机会。

 

»  
第二天早上Minho在出发之前绕到小牢房那边看望他，隔着围栏把一个满满当当的盘子递了进去。  
“Frypan背着Alby给你准备的，他真是相当心疼你啊，这一顿早饭顶你平时一天的饭量了吧。”  
“谢了，Min. ”Newt叹了口气，“还不知道会不会有午饭和晚饭呢。”  
“放心吧，林地多的是想抢着给你送饭的人。”Minho眨眨眼道。  
“别开我的玩笑了。”Newt垂下手把盘子放到地上。  
“抱歉。”  
“……没什么。”  
“如果我们找到Justin会告诉你的。”  
Newt又叹了一口气。Minho发现这小子在当上守护人之后叹气和皱眉的次数越来越多了。  
“你还记得咱们第一次进迷宫那天吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“我有时候忍不住想，如果那时候我把你打晕在门口就好了。你就不会跟着我跑进去，回来以后也不会当上这什么天杀的行者，每天都……”  
“Newt. ”Minho把晃了晃胳膊吸引他的目光，“Hey, Newt. 看着我。”  
里面的人不情不愿地抬起头，晨间的阳光透过围栏在他的脸上投下斑斑驳驳的影子，衬得那张透着不合年龄的稚气的面孔稍显老成了些。  
“我正在做的这些事情全都是我自己的选择，你明白吗？是我自己想要这样做。”  
Newt点了点头，而他其实不太确定听了这番话后自己心里感觉好一些还是坏一些。  
“我该走了，回来再找你。”Minho扭头看了看大门的方向。  
“早去早回。”前任守护人干巴巴地说，“上任第一天给大家做个好榜样吧，尽量别死了。”  
他的继任站起身掸了掸裤子上不存在的灰尘，又想起什么一样蹲下身子。  
“你才不会打晕我呢。”  
Newt不耐烦地朝他扔了块手边的石头。

“你爱死我了！”他的声音随着跑开的脚步逐渐远去。

 

»  
两个人并肩站在那面刻着所有林地同伴名字的高墙前。

Minho手中举着火把。Newt在摇曳的火光下扫过一个个名字。  
正中央的“ALBY”，还有紧靠在它上面线条跋扈的“MINHO”，下面一点歪歪扭扭的自己的名字“NEWT”——他这才想起自己当初刻下这个名字的时候还在哭呢。  
然后他找到了再下面一些的“JUSTIN”，以及那名字上面已经被划上的两条横线。

Minho一直在余光里观察着身边的人。

他抱着手臂一言不发地站在原地，指尖不时滑过下巴和嘴唇。他知道那是他思考时的下意识动作。

“It's not your fault. ”  
“我不知道……”Newt轻声道。他还是一动不动，Minho都不能确定他刚才有没有听见自己说的话。  
“我应该和他一起。”而他继续自顾自地说了下去，“我告诉他我会和他一起，他没有同意。我不知道……我当时也很害怕，也不想……我不知道，我应该和他一起的。”

Minho其实不太确定该不该让他继续说下去。他认识Newt很久了，久到足够猜出他接下来会说什么。他只是不知道让他说出来会不会对他更好些。  
但Newt再也没说什么。

 

“我也曾有过这个想法。”  
两个人一同沉默了一会儿，直到迷宫中传来连续不断的高墙移动的声音，行者守护人才缓缓开口。  
“在它们变化的时候，会打开一些白天看不到的通道。无数次在回程的时候穿过那些拐角的时候我都想，干脆留下吧。如果我真的运气够好在大门关闭的时候找到了出去的方法，那我就可以带着你，带着你们大家一起离开。但是每次，每一次，我都反而会加快脚步，一口气跑出那个该死的地方。”  
Newt从喉咙里发出一声意义不明的嘟囔。

“因为我想到了你，You shuckface. ”Minho轻声笑了一下，“每天都会在跑完第八区从西门出来之后再跑过半个林地到北门门外等着我一起去地图室。”  
我想到你会站在那儿朝我摆出那副绝对毁坏你英俊形象的蠢笑。操着我一直学不来的口音嘲笑我动作慢，完全无视我跑的第一区路程比你多出整整一半。吵着口渴直接从我的背包里掏出水瓶喝干我每天专门给你留下的最后一口水。

“这是唯一阻止我留在门里的理由。”  
而我相信你也一样。

Newt终于转过头来看着他。  
而Minho正盯着他的嘴唇。

= Fin =


End file.
